They're On a Date?
by PushRightThrough
Summary: What will Rudy and the guys do when Jack and Kim ditch practice for a date? Go spy on them, of course!


**A/N: I know I need to update my fanfic, Kickin' It With Austin & Ally, and the next chapter will be up by next week. Until then, here's a little something I thought up when watching the ending of Kickin' It on Our Own. I was so happy when Jack asked Kim out! Although I gotta admit, I was about to start World War III when I saw Brett.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Kickin' It, Katniss and Peeta, or anything else mentioned. **

* * *

Milton walked towards the dojo. _Their_ dojo. They had finally gotten it back. He saw Jack and Kim right outside the entrance and smirked. The were just so cute, together! He was just about to call them, when he noticed his shoelaces untied. Being the cautious person he was, Milton leaned down to tie them.

When he got up again, however, Jack and Kim were gone. _They probably just went in while I was bent over,_ he thought, as he entered.

"Milton!" he heard the second he stepped inside. Of course it would be none other than Rudy. "Where were you? You're twenty minutes late! But I really shouldn't be complaining about you, Jack and Kim aren't even here! I can't have my two best students absent, not right after all I went through with Kofi Kingston!"

"Wait," Milton said, taking a step towards Rudy. "What do you mean they're not here? They were outside a second ago."

"What?" Rudy said, really confused at this point.

"Well, I saw them, but I bent over to tie my shoelaces," Milton explained. "When I got up, they were gone, so I supposed that they had just come in here."

"Yo, they're ditching!" Jerry said, with a smug look on his face. "I must be rubbing off on them!"

"No," Rudy said. "Jack and Kim wouldn't ditch my class. I refuse to believe it."

"Do you think they're on a date?" Eddie interjected.

Rudy dramatically sighed, "Son, I said we're proud, now ple-wait, what if they're on a date?"

Eddie raised an eyebrow and opened his arms as if to say, _Really?_ Milton gave him a sympathetic look before speaking.

"Wait, so where would they be now?"

"Well," Jerry said. "Using the skill of deduction, I suppose they would be in either Falafel Phil's, Captain Corndog, Circus Burger, or Mama Mia's Pizzaria."

This received many stares. Jerry had actually said something smart!

"Jerry...you...you," Eddie said, his voice disbelieving. He was so shocked he couldn't speak.

"Quick, before the genius is spoiled! Say something else smart!" Rudy all but shouted.

"Uh...FLYING LIZARDS!" Jerry yelled.

"And it's gone," Milton sighed.

"Well, I can't hold practice without Jack and Kim to help you flailing gazelles," Rudy said. "So I guess all we could do is go spy on their date. That is, if they're on a date. Which I'm pretty sure they're on, considering they always tell me if they'll miss practice."

"So, I'll go to Falafel Phil's. Rudy, go to Captain Corndog, Jerry, go to Circus Burger, and Eddie can take Mama Mia's Pizzaria," Milton said. "Whoever finds them first, give us a call."

With that, they were off.

* * *

Eddie could nearly keep in the squeals and the shrieks. His favorite real-life ship might be on a date at that very moment! He replayed that thought, and realized he must sound like Grace whenever anything related to Katniss and Peeta is mentioned. Awkwaaaard.

All of those thoughts left his head however when he walked into Mama Mia's Pizzaria. The smell of pizza assaulted his nose, but Eddie forced himself to focus. He quickly found a column and hid behind it, as he started to scan the restaurant. Sure enough, Jack and Kim were there, with their eyes on nothing but each other.

"Jackpot!" Eddie whisper-yelled, before whipping out his phone. He quickly dialed the rest of the gang and set up a conference call.

"Guys, if I were you, I would come to Mama Mia's Pizzaria immediately!" he said, nearly falling over from excitement.

"Oh, I'm good," Jerry's voice said. "Circus Burger is having a special on fries!"

"Jerry!" Milton shouted through the phone, nearly turning Eddie deaf. "_They_ are at the pizza place!"

"Oh! I'm on my way then!" Jerry said, and a thud resounded, indicating Jerry had dropped the phone in his rush.

Eddie sighed as he ended the call, and decided to wait for the guys outside the restaurant. In a few moments, the guys showed up.

"Okay," Rudy said, as he peeked through the window on the side. "I see them. Now, we just need to strategize how we're gonna do this."

"How about we just walk in, take a seat, and watch them?" Jerry said.

"Sounds like good enough to me," Rudy said, and simply strode in.

"Wait, they might see-" Milton started, but he noticed Jack and Kim were too into the date to see anything around them. "Well, I guess we're safe, but we'll have to be careful."

"Dude," Jerry said. "I'm the King of Danger, there's no way I can be caref-wait, there's a wet floor sign. We better walk around it."

"How about we take a seat over there? Its right next to Jack and Kim's table, and there's a plant nearby that we can move to hide ourselves. Plus, there's a really cute chick over there, and she'll be falling for this 'playa' in no time," Eddie said.

"Sure, I guess," Rudy said, as he led them all over to the table.

They each took a seat, and Eddie and Milton quickly moved the plant over. However, Jerry's face could still be seen, and he scrambled around. Finally, through silent gestures, he got a menu and put it up to cover his face.

* * *

"So Murry actually punched Randy in the face?" Kim said, laughing.

"Yeah," Jack replied, with a smile on his face. "I wish I could have seen it myself, but Rudy called and I had to leave."

"I didn't know the old dude had it in him," Kim said. She giggled, resulting in a snort coming out. She blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry. That was pretty weird."

"Don't apologize," Jack said. "I think it's pretty cute."

This only resulted in Kim blushing even more.

* * *

"Did you heard that?" Milton exclaimed, as he started bouncing up and down in. "He thinks her snort is cute!"

"Dude, stop bouncing," Jerry said. "You look like a hyperventilating chipmunk."

"Shhh! They're saying something!" said Rudy, his eyes wide.

Everyone immediately became quiet, as they strained to hear what was going on.

"You know what's the best part of this date?" Kim asked.

"SO IT IS A DATE!" Eddie whisper-yelled, getting a lot of glares, in response.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" Jack said.

"Well, the best thing has to be," Kim said, her voice hesitant. "That it's just the two of us."

This immediately set a look of guilt on the faces of the rest of the gang. Jack and Kim were here to finally be alone, and actually start a new relationship, but they were here spying on them. But now that they started, they couldn't stop. Jack and Kim would immediately notice them leaving, and be more than willing to kill them.

"You're right," Jack said. "There's no Rudy, or any of the guys for that matter."

The guys heard scuffling as Jack got up. Peeking through the plant's leaves, they could see Jack extend his hand to Kim, which she took, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Kim said, continuing the conversation. "I mean, it's not like they're at the table behind this plant or anything, right?"

This resulted in many eyes widening at the said table. Milton started trying to take deep breaths, but ended up squeaking out little short ones, while Jerry had curled into a ball and was as of now sucking his own thumb. Meanwhile, Rudy was scanning the area to see if there was any escape routes, but he couldn't find one. Eddie had crawled under the table, and was now doing who-knows-what down there.

Unfortunately for them, Jack kicked the plant out of the way right then, as he and Kim smirked.

"BUSTED!" they yelled out, perfectly in sync.

"Uh...congratulations on the new relationship?" Milton squeaked, hoping not to be the first one killed.

"Oh!" Jerry said, looking at his wrist. "Look at the time, we should probably get going, right guys?"

This received a murmur of agreement as everyone got out of their seat (or in Eddie's case-crawled out from under the table). Jack and Kim simply looked on, seeming more amused than angry. However, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy knew better. Jack and Kim were like cobras. They could strike any second.

"Jerry, you're not wearing a watch," Kim said.

"Well, then we have to go buy him one!" Rudy said, before turning to Jack and Kim with a freaked out expression. "You two can stay here and enjoy your date."

And all the guys ran out, before they could be bitten by the King and Queen of the cobras themselves.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Review, or I'll have the King and Queen of the cobras hunt you down, themselves.**

**I kid you not.**


End file.
